


If you jump I jump

by Attack_on_Gravity



Category: HideKane - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A lil fluff, Angst, Happy Ending, Lol I lied no happy ending, M/M, Sad Hide, sad kaneki, smut?, suicidal hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_Gravity/pseuds/Attack_on_Gravity
Summary: Hide stared down at the ground from the building on which he was standing on. I love you Kaneki...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I might make it more then a oneshot Idk.

* * *

Hide stared sadly down at the ground below him from the building on which he stood. He stood on the top of his dorms as tears leaked down from his eyes to his cheeks. "Why did you have to leave me Kaneki?" Hide whispered. He didn't even flinch as wind rushed across his cut covered skin. He took another step forward but hesitated.  

* * *

Kaneki walked through his old neighborhood near Kamii's dorms were Hide lived. Memories overwhelmed him. He blinked back tears. Soon he neared Hide's dorm. He smelled a familiar scent. One that smelt like home. It was coming from the roof. He looked up frantically and saw a familiar figure up on the roof. By the position they were in it looked like they were about to jump. Hide was going to kill himself. Kaneki quickly jumped up to the roof faster then he ever had. He landed behind Hide. "Please don't jump..." Kaneki said. "Kaneki?" Hide whispered refusing to turn around. "It's me." Kaneki said slowly approaching Hide. "Don't take one step closer." Hide said tearing up again. "Hide please don't jump." Kaneki said. "Why shouldn't I?" Hide asked more tears flowing from his eyes. "Because I love you. Your my best friend and I can't live without you." Kaneki said tears leaking from his eyes. "Your going to leave me again so why should I even stick around?" Hide asked bitterly. "If you jump I jump." Kaneki said walking closer to Hide. Hide then ran straight into Kaneki's arms hot tears flowing down his cheeks. "I love you." Hide sobbed into Kaneki's arms. "I love you to." Kaneki said gently lifting Hide's chin to kiss him. Cold lips met shaking warm honey like ones. Kaneki gently moved his hands up and down Hide's sides.

* * *

"Don't you dare leave me again." Hide said clutching onto Kaneki wrapping his legs around his waist. "I won't." Kaneki promised as he carried Hide to his dorm laying him down onto Hide's bed. Within minutes both were completely naked. Kaneki was on top of Hide his hands roamed all over Hide's body. "I love you." He said as he entered Hide. "I love you to." Hide said gasping slightly at the feeling of Kaneki inside him. "You feel so good inside me~." Hide said practically purring. "Mmmm." Was all Kaneki could say. He left love bites all over Hide's tanned and and scarred neck. He kissed every scar, cut, and mark on Hide. Hide fell asleep in Kaneki's arms. Hide woke up alone in the morning. He wrapped his arms around himself crying. Kaneki walked in with a tray of food. He instantly set it aside rushing to Hide's side. "What's wrong?" Kaneki asked wrapping his arms around Hide lovingly. "I thought you left me again." Hide said crying. "I'm never leaving you alone again." Kaneki said kissing Hide gently. "Promise?" Hide asked sniffling. "Promise." Kaneki said. "Remember if you jump I jump." Kaneki said gently getting Hide back to sleep pulling blankets over both of them. They were home. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add some more onto this cause yeah why not.

The two had slept till noon and Kaneki was first to wake up. He quietly walked into the bathroom in Hide's dorm and started a bath for Hide. He rummaged around in the cabinet's until he found some soap for bubbles and added it to the bath. He then turned off the water as soon as the tub was full. He walked to were Hide lay sleeping.

* * *

He couldn't believe he almost lost him. If he hadn't walked through there last night then Hide would've jumped. He would've lost his one and only love. He wouldn't let that happen he would make sure Hide was happy and healthy. He gently traced a hand across a couple scars. He couldn't believe Hide had harmed himself. He hated that he let that happen. "Mmm whaa you want I'm sleeping." A very sleeping looking Hide said nuzzling into Kaneki's thigh. "I have a nice warm bath waiting for you. You need to wake up." Kaneki said. "Don't wanna." Hide said whining. "Your bath is getting cold Hide." Kaneki said.

* * *

Hide's only response was snuggling deeper under soft fluffy blankets. Kaneki gently pulled blankets off Hide revealing Hide and Kaneki picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He then gently set him in the bath and Hide sighed sinking deeper into the tub. Kaneki easily got into the tub. "Let me take care of you today please." Kaneki said placing a head on Hide's shoulder. "Ok sounds kinda nice." Hide said relaxing. Kaneki began gently washing Hide's hair. "I love you." Hide said. "I love you to." Kaneki said beginning to massage his shoulders. Hide leaned into him eyes closing. After a little while the two got out. Kaneki wrapped Hide a soft fluffy towel then wrapped a towel around himself. Soon the two quickly dressed and Kaneki suggested they go on a walk. Hide slipped on a long sleeved sweater overtop of his jeans and a T-shirt. They walked out both holding hands.

* * *

It didn't need to be said to know that they clearly loved each other or that they are together. "Want to go to Anteiku for lunch?" Kaneki asked. "I didn't think to bring any money.." Hide said looking down at his feet. "Hey its ok its on me." Kaneki said gently lifting Hide's chin so he would look at him and see that everything was ok. "No its fine..I don't need it." Hide said looking away.

* * *

"Hide you look like you haven't eaten in days please let me pay." Kaneki said. "I-" Hide started. "Don't you dare say you don't need it." Kaneki said picking Hide up bridal style. "Kaneki people are staring!"

* * *

Hide said hiding his face in Kaneki's chest. "Don't pay attention to them just pay attention to me." Kaneki said adjusting Hide so he was more comfy. Soon they reached Anteiku. "Kaneki!" Touka yelled running over to him. "Uh why don't we all talk in the back." Kaneki said. "Ok." Touka said. When they reached the back Kaneki set Hide down on a couch and sat by him. Hide said nothing and simply cuddled up to Kaneki. "Where the hell have you been?!" Touka yelled. "Anywhere and everywhere." Kaneki said. "Touka I want you to meet Hide I've known him since I was kid and he is also my boyfriend and knows I'm a half ghoul." Kaneki said nervously holding Hide's hand. "He can't know! He is nothing more than some stupid human that will use you!" Touka said.

* * *

"Hide would never." Kaneki said. "He would he is nothing but a filthy dirty lying human who should just go die."

* * *

Touka spat moving in on Hide. Tears leaked down his face. "Oh look the human is crying. I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?!" She said moving in to punch which was quickly blocked by Kaneki. Hide got up. "I should go.." He said running out. "Hide!" Kaneki said. "Why would you say that to him?! That makes you just as bad as the humans who call ghouls monsters!" Kaneki said and then ran after Hide.

* * *

He followed the trail to an alley way. He heard a scream. Hide. He saw Hide cornered in a alley way crying with a ghoul hovering maliciously over him. "Back away from him." Kaneki said. "Ha and give up this meal! No way!" The ghoul said. Kaneki leaped forward and killed the ghoul. He then gently picked up Hide who was full on sobbing.

* * *

"Hey shhh its ok. I'm here I love you." Kaneki said placing a kiss on top of his head. "I want to go home." Hide said sniffling. "Ok were going home." Kaneki said looking around carefully before leaping into onto a rooftop. He then easily got himself and Hide back to Hide's dorm were they both got cleaned up and fell asleep quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed with Hide and Kaneki just simply relaxing and enjoying each others company. "Hey I'm thinking of getting a job so you don't have to work and can start class again." Kaneki said as they sat in a small cafe. "But I'll miss you." Hide said whining.

* * *

"I'll miss you to but I want you to go to college and be educated." Kaneki said. "Bu-" Hide started to say. "No butts. I'll walk you to class every morning and walk you home every time class ends." Kaneki promised. "Ok I'll go back to class." Hide said a pout evident on his face. Kaneki smiled ruffling Hides hair which made the blond whine in protest. "Hey let's get ready for bed I'm sleepy." Hide said nuzzling Kaneki's chest affectionately. "Ok come on." Kaneki said picking up Hide and lovingly pulling him closer. "You don't need to carry me everywhere ya know." Hide said a small blush on his face. "I want to." Kaneki said arriving in their bedroom. "Whatever." Hide said sleepily. "Hey when am I going back to school?" Hide asked sleepily cuddling into Kaneki's chest as he pulled soft blankets over them. "Tomorrow." Kaneki answered pressing an affectionate kiss to his forehead. "Don't wanna.." Hide whined.

* * *

"You need too I'll even help you in your classes." Kaneki promised. "Fine." Hide said. Soon after both feel asleep.

* * *

**A few years later....**

"Babe your going to be late for your graduation! Come on!" Kaneki called to Hide who was getting ready. "Ok! I'm coming out now!" Hide said emerging in a cap and gown looking as adorable as ever. "I'm so proud of you! You've worked so hard and gone through so much! When we get home I have a surprise for you!" Kaneki said kissing Hide. "Any hints on what it is?" Hide asked hopefully. "Only that you'll love it!" Kaneki promised. "Fine. I'll expect it as soon as we get back!" Hide said. "Okay." Kaneki said grabbing the car keys. They then walked to the car and drove to Kamii.

* * *

The graduation ceremony lasted a few hours. As soon as it ended Kaneki instantly ran to were Kaneki was laughing and kissing him with joy. "I'm so proud of you! You did so well love!" He said hugging Hide. "Now about that surprise." Hide said grinning. "Not yet." Kaneki said. "Why??" Hide whined. "Because." Kaneki said lifting Hide up bridal style. "Meanie." Hide whined. "Come on." Kaneki said carrying Hide ignoring the looks people gave them.

* * *

Kaneki stopped by a couple stores then home carrying out a basket. He then drove them to the playground with the whale they used to play on. He set up a beautiful picnic for Hide complete with sunflowers and fake candles as to not burn down the park. "Kaneki! This is amazing!" Hide said amazed and happy. "I'm glad you like it." Kaneki said helping Hide onto the whale. Hide ate while Kaneki drank coffee. It was perfect. Like a dream. The two watched as the sun set. Hide was laid out on Kaneki's lap. Hey Hide can you move for a moment?" Kaneki asked.

* * *

"Sure love." Hide said moving over and sitting up. "Hey look over there!" Kaneki said pointing to something. "What?" Hide asked looking around. As he turned to look at Kaneki and complain about Kaneki tricking him he saw Kaneki down on one knee holding a small sparkling ring. "Hideyoshi Nagachika will you make me the happiest half ghoul in the world and marry me?" Kaneki asked nervously.

* * *

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Hide said allowing Kaneki to slip the ring on his finger. ""Oh my gosh I'm so happy!" Hide said tears happily running down his face. "I am to." Kaneki said pressing a kiss to Hide's lips. "Let's go home." Kaneki said tossing there stuff in the basket. "Good I'm sleepy." Hide said yawning. "To sleepy for what I had planned?" Kaneki asked. "Make me some Coffee when we get home." Hide said once he realized what Kaneki meant. Later that night both laid sleepily in bed curled under blankets. "I love you." Hide said smiling sleepily. "I love you to." Kaneki said smiling.

* * *

Then they fell asleep. Everything seemed well. Hide slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked around no Kaneki. It had all been one big dream. Kaneki never showed up last night. He pulled back the covers as tears filled his eyes. He slipped on jacket and quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. Tears fell as he wrote the note. He quickly ran to the roof. He stared at the night sky then down at the ground from the building on which he stood.

* * *

"I love you Kaneki..." He said then jumped. Kaneki walked through a familiar neighborhood when he caught a familiar scent. He ran along the tops of buildings to get there quicker. When he reached Hide's dorm he looked around then was greeted by a horrible sight. Hide lying on the pavement looking broken and battered.

* * *

Blood surrounded his body and outlined that beautiful blonde hair Kaneki and always loved. He cried. He allowed his Kagune to emerge from his back. Then he pierced his neck with it then the side of his head then his chest. Remembering the dream he had were he had been able to stop Hide from jumping he remembered a distinct sentence. "If you jump I jump he said then jumped from the building landing beside Hide. He weakly crawled towards the blonde. "Kaneki?" The blonde croaked. Both were dying and fast. "Oh gosh Hide I-" Kaneki began but then coughed up blood.

* * *

"I wanna go home." Hide said. "We will." Kaneki said using what little strength he had to pull Hide close and kissed him to his relief Hide kissed back. Nothing mattered right now but each other. "I'll see you in the afterlife my love." Hide said then closing his eyes with one final breath and the last thing he felt was Kaneki's lips on his.

* * *

Kaneki died soon after. The two were found clinging to each other wearing soft peaceful smiles and buried beside each other. Both were finally at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not apologizing for this garbage I have wrote. Please feel free to scream at me in the comments.


End file.
